fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
One Piece (2010 film)
'''One Piece '''is a 2010 live-action adventure fiction film directed by Sam Riami. The film is based on the popular Japanese anime and manga series ''One Piece ''by Eiichero Oda (who also served as a producer on the film), and stars Nicholas D'Agosto as Monkey D. Luffy, Ryan Reynolds as Roronoa Zoro and Alyson Hannigan as Nami. The film follows the young pirate Monkey D. Luffy as he attempts to find the One PIece, a legendary treasure that will grant whoever finds it the title of Pirate King. The movie was first officially announced in 2007 and even had M. Night Shyamalan attached to it, before he became busy on several other projects, so the movie was passed to Sam Riami, who announced that, rather than adapt the beginning or early arcs of the main manga, he would adapt one of the original ''Romance Dawn ''one shots and tie it in with the main storyline, causing some controversey with the fans. Riami smoothed it over by announcing that Eiichero Oda would help produce the film. He then followed up by announcing that Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and Roronoa Zoro would be the only Strawhats appearing in the film. The movie was released on December 20th, 2010, and stayed top at the box office for the first two weeks of its release, before dropping incredibly low. DVD and Blu-Ray sails of the film soared as well, to the point that Sam Raimi announced he would be working on a sequel, One Piece: The Desert Princess, released December 8th, 2013. Plot The movie begins with an old marine speaking to a new troup of Marines, announcing the anniversary of the Pirate King, Gold Roger's death. The scene then shifts to a red-haired pirate saying farewell to a young boy at the port, before heading on another adventure. After the boy expresses his desire to surpass the pirate and become the King of Pirates, the pirate gives the boy his straw hat, telling him to return it after he has fullfilled his dream. Several years later, a teenage girl named Nami escapes from a small town pub after robbing it. She is chased by several Marines and manages to evade them, though they threaten to alert their captain to Nami's activities. Hiding out by the docks, the girl finds a teenage boy sleeping in a nearby rowboat. After awakening, he reveals himself to the boy from earlier, named Monkey D. Luffy. He reveals he came to the town in order to find and recruit Roronoa Zoro, who is going to be executed by the Marines, to his pirate crew (earning disgust from Nami). Meanwhile, a clown pirate bribes Captain Morgan to allow him to continue his activities in the town. MORE COMING SOON! Cast *Johnny Depp - Gol D. Roger/Shanks *Nicholas D'Agosto - Monkey D. Luffy (teen) *Ryan Reynolds- Roronoa Zoro *Alyson Hannigan- Nami *Jack Nicholson- Buggy the Clown *More coming soon! Production Reception Box Office Critical Other media Trivia Category:Movie Category:Zeon1 Category:One Piece Category:Live Action Category:Under Construction